Crónicas en París
by Kassumii-chan
Summary: Las cosas cambian, las personas también.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

**Advertencia:** Lime

* * *

**Crónicas en París**

_Capítulo Único_

* * *

**T**odo cambia. Nada se queda igual.

—Un sueño comienza…

Un susurro y unas frías manos que se refugiaban en sus bolsillos.

Era verdad que ahora vislumbraba la flamante y perfecta arquitectura de la Torre Eiffel.

—Ahora estoy en París —tembló un poco a causa de la fría brisa —; sin importar qué, ahora esta es mi ciudad.

Aquel joven asiático con semblante despreocupado, un atractivo físico y un porte elegante había renunciado a todo. Renunció a la riqueza de su familia, renunció a ser un magnate dueño de una de las empresas más importantes en Japón marchándose sin nada más que la ropa que traía puesta, ya que su padre no se tentó el corazón cuando lo dejó partir lejos de él mandándolo a su propia suerte.

—No importa lo duro que tenga que trabajar, pero lograre sobresalir sin depender de nadie.

Porque después de todo era un Uchiha, y aun siendo el menor de su clan Sasuke podía arreglárselas él solo sin necesitar ni deberle nada a nadie, porque así era él.

—¿Estás solo? —de inmediato aquella figura fémina se incorporó a lado de él.

—… —no dijo nada, sólo la miró de reojo y pudo ver que era bella.

—Oh lo siento —se acomodó el flequillo rubio —tal vez no entiendas nada de lo que estoy hablando—soltó una risilla de coquetería.

¿Qué? ¿Lo creía imbécil acaso como para burlarse de esa manera? No porque ahora no tuviera dinero no significaba que tampoco fuera ignorante. Él sabía hablar varias lenguas.

—Idiota —susurró haciéndolo en japonés creyendo de igual forma que ella no entendería su idioma —. Sé hablar perfectamente francés.

Ella lo observó detalladamente, examinándolo desde su calzado hasta la forma de sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches.

—Y yo se hablar japonés, soy japonesa también.

Ahora él la observo, fue hipnotizado un momento por su belleza, por su larga cabellera rubia y por las curvas de ese perfecto cuerpo que lo incitaban a más, después de todo era un hombre que hacía tiempo no había tenido una mujer tan hermosa en sus brazos y ahora sentía una creciente necesidad de rozar su piel.

Era increíble como esa mujer con apenas unos pocos segundos de haberla visto ya lograba despertar una fuerte pasión libidinosa en él.

Simplemente no podía apartar la vista de ella y ella lo notó y ante su silencio y su mirada seductora, decidió hablar.

—Me llamo Yamanaka Ino —le extendió su mano de forma amable.

—… —no quiso saludarla porque él sabía que ese roce podría convertirse en caricias lujuriosas y él quiso mantener la cordura —No me interesa.

—Oh, Vamos cariño, sólo quiero saber tu nombre.

Y se acercó peligrosamente a él y entonces lo capturó.

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke.

—Uchiha, ¿acaso eres miembro de su compañía? Wow, supongo que por eso estas aquí, para hacer un contrato con alguna empresa importante de aquí.

Sasuke de in mediato se dio cuenta, en la frente de esa mujer se leían las palabras "caza fortunas", pero por alguna razón extraña a él, seguía atraído de una forma descomunal hacía ella, quería tenerla.

—Cariño —dijo ella seductoramente —¿Por qué no me invitas una copa?

—No quiero.

Oh cielos, de verdad que quería hacerlo, pero justo en ese momento no tenía dinero, así que aprovechándose de la situación pensó que era mejor que ella creyera que sí, de esa forma podría poseerla.

—De acuerdo, por esta noche y porque nos conocemos recién yo te invitare la bebida, sólo tienes que acompañarme a mi departamento.

Él asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro y se dejó abrazar por sus manos juguetonas que delineaban su torso.

No supo cómo ni en qué momento llegó a su departamento, pero apenas llegaron Ino lo besó con ardiente pasión y él se dejó llevar, correspondiendo y arremetiendo contra de ella con tanta brusquedad que podía a llegar a ser excitante.

Tomó sus largas piernas para poder alzarla a su altura y de esa manera poder disfrutar mejor de sus caricias.

Ino dejó sus labios y besó su cuello, provocando unos gemidos roncos por parte del moreno quien ya tenía su masculinidad lista para hacer gemir a su dama.

—Ino —se atrevió a confesar poniéndola en el suelo para mirarla a los ojos —no tengo dinero, no tengo fortuna ni empresa alguna.

Ella sorprendida detuvo los roces y las caricias, no supo cómo reaccionar y a decir verdad estaba algo indignada, pero de algo estaba segura, y es que ese hombre besa tan ardientemente que deseaba poder llegar a más.

—Bueno Sasuke… eso no me importa —y se puso de rodillas frente a él para bajar la cremallera de su pantalón y extraer el bulto que ya se dejaba notar.

Y lo que a continuación le suscitó fueron más gemidos en una ola de placer ante tales movimientos que solo una Diosa como ella podía conseguir con sus suaves manos y como producto se dejó venir el rio que guardaba la hombría de Sasuke.

Aun así, eso no significaba el final.

—Ino… —jadeante —¿Esto es París, la ciudad del amor? Bueno… eso es lo que te voy hacer ahora…

Y al final, Sasuke quien solo había huido con propósitos de progreso, quien quería trabajar duro para estudiar arquitectura y construir monumentos tan precisos y preciosos fue también el constructor del cuerpo de esa joven.

E Ino, a quien le importaba el dinero cambio su prioridad convirtiéndose en el sustento de apoyo de tal chico.

_Las cosas cambian, las personas también._

* * *

**N/A:** Hace bastante tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, comencé hacer mis prácticas en la universidad y eso si consume algo de tiempo, jaja aproveche que estoy en vacaciones para escribir algo, aunque por más que intenté no obtuve la inspiración que hubiera deseado como para escribir algo bueno.

Pero ante mi terquedad, intenté escribir algo para regresar a ese mundo de escritura.

Espero y sea de su agrado.

**Gracias por leerme. **


End file.
